A tiger with two kittens Ray lemon
by miss89
Summary: Mariah and Anna are invited along with the White Tiger X team to a party held by Mr Dickinson. But soon the alcohol takes over and then the lust and sensuality takes over.


**From the author:** This lemon was made as a contribution to a oneshot/lemon contest I attend to on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes: **This is a THREESOME lemon.. RayXOCXMariah, so don't like it, don't read on!

* * *

The White Tiger X team was like many of the other beyblade teams invited to a party, held by Mr Dickenson. The party was held at one of the larger hotels in the U.S. where the next tournament was going to be held.

- "I can't wait to the party starts!" the red haired girl exclaimed as she walked with her best friend around in the big mall.

- "Me neither! I so hope Ray will come" Mariah replied with a dreamy face. The red haired girl named Anna glared at her.

- "Yea", Anna replied in a low voice. The two girls had been each other's best friend for many years – since they were kids actually. But even though they shared everything there was one single thing that could make the two kitties fight. Their common crush Ray Kon. The two girls glared at one another for a short while before keep on walking. Suddenly, Anna stopped.

- "Huh? What's the ma..." Mariah took her half question back as she saw what her friend was looking at. A cute little pink dress with brown straps hung pretty on the mannequin in a cloths shop. They looked at one another before practically running into the shop. Anna picked the pink dress and tried it on.

- "Well, how do I look?" she asked stepping out of the fitting room spinning around herself a few times. Mariah's jaw flung open.

- "You look so cute Anna!!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands jumping up and down at the place. Anna flashed a bright smile before rushing into the small room changing to her own clothes again.

- "Let's go find something cute for you too" Anna cheered and dragged her pink haired friend with her. After about an hour's searching they found a really cute outfit for Mariah. A shirt white and pink strapless dress that was just as short as Anna's.

- "You look so sexy" Anna stated as Mariah stepped out of the fitting room.

- "I love it!" she shouted as she looked at herself in the mirror.

- "We're going to be the sexiest girl to that party" Anna said in a cheerful voice. Even Mariah wasn't going to argue with that.

- "Hey Mariah! Are you girls ready yet?" Lee shouted from the other side of the girls' room.

- "Coming Lee!" Mariah shouted back and took a quick look in the mirror before looking at Anna who was finishing her hair.

- "Let's go!" the red head stated and linked her arm with Mariah's. She giggled and Anna giggled back. Walking to the hall where the party was held the girls' arms stayed linked. Nothing was going to ruin this awesome night.

- "You look awesome girls" Kevin stated with a big smile.

- "Yea, what's up girls?" Ray questioned from them.

- "Nothing" the girls stated in chorus and walked into the big hall there the music already was pumping from the huge speakers at the walls. Lee and the rest of the White Tigers disappeared over to their friend team, the Bladebreakers. The two girls quickly appeared on the dance floor.

A few hours went on and they started to get a little sweaty. Anna then suggested they went to the bar to get a drink which Mariah agreed with. One drink became two and two to more and soon neither of them knew how many they've got. They were sitting in the bar laughing over all and nothing. After all they were pretty drunk.

- "Let's have some fresh air" Anna suggested and got up. Giggling, Mariah nodded and followed her friend outside. The chilly air woke them a little up from their drunkenness.

- "Hey girls! Wanna have some fun?" some stranger shouted after the two of them. Turning their head they saw a group of boys at three standing on the side of the road. The girls looked at one another and giggled loudly before turning back inside.

- "Wanna have some fun?" Anna imitated the guy from outside. Mariah burst out laughing.

- "Oh yea, let's baby" she cried of laugher.

- "Yea" Anna giggled. The two of them stared at each other before closing the gap between them in a sweet kiss, turning it into a slight French kiss. But suddenly something hit them – what if Ray saw them like this? He'd be disgusted of seeing they were no good girls like he maybe thought they were.

A little later the two girls ended up at their room sitting on the bed still a bit drunk, touching each other sometimes kissing.

- "Anna, what if someone saw us" Mariah asked in an innocent way.

- "Would you care?" Anna asked her back. Mariah giggled and kissed her again. The kisses became more and more passionate and soon they stripped of their cute dresses, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear.

- "Uh.. am I interrupting anything?" a sudden voice asked. Parting from one another the girls looked towards the door. To their horror Ray stood in the doorway looked at them with wide eyes and a bright blush across his cheeks. The two friends looked at one another before smiling. Their little fight was going to end here.

- "Why don't you come and join us?" Mariah asked innocently battering her eyelashes.

- "Yea Ray, why don't you" Anna butted in and pouted wrapping her arms Mariah's figure from behind sliding a hand down her stomach. Ray swallowed before speaking.

- "Are you girls sure?" he asked slowly walking towards them. The girls smiled sweetly at him before dragging him down on the bed with them.

- "Why wouldn't we be?" the red head asked him back and let Mariah go as she watched her lean in and kiss Ray on the lips, seeing the blush on his cheek went darker by the minute. After a short while he began to relax and kissed her back placing a hand on her back. Smirking Anna leaned closer and kissed his neck while sliding her hands over Mariah's body very seductive, earning herself a low groan from Ray. As the two girls started to kiss his neck he gently slid his hands over their bodies making them tense. Grinning seductively Mariah broke free from him and pulled Anna in for a passionately kiss. Anna then unhooked the pinkie's bra sliding it of her chucking it on the floor cupping her breasts with her hands, softly rubbing.

- "Anna.. you are embarrassing me" Mariah spoke softly and innocently trying to hold in the moan that was building in her throat.

- "I'm not.. I can feel you like it" she whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. A soft moan escaped Mariah's lips. Anna suddenly her bra loosens and drops of her shoulder and a pair of hands cupping her breasts gently massaging. A light moan escaped her throat and squeezed Mariah's breast before taking a nibble of hers in her mouth sucking. A louder moan escaped Mariah's lips.

- "Don't play with me like that" she mewled and slid a hand into her friend's panties rubbing against her entrance.

- "I don't" Anna replied with a moan and turned her head and kissed Ray on the lips as she slid a hand into Mariah's panties as well. The kiss soon got more and hotter as their tongues swirled around each other's making her let out a soft moan in his mouth. Anna withdrew her hand from Mariah and turned her fully attention to the boy.

The blader pulled a little away from them and stared at them.

- "You girls are really serious?", he half questioned half stated. The girls grinned before leaning closer to one another and him. Anna took her chance to slip her hands under his shirt feeling his well toned chest and six-pack. Feeling the two girls' hands over his body made him tense and shiver lightly with excitement. The girls noticed and smirked and in no time he was only in his boxer and with a girl on each side of him.

- "Are we turning you this much on?" Anna asked teasingly and ran her fingertips over the bulge in his boxers.

- "It seems like" Mariah replied and removed his boxers before bending down taking him in her mouth sucking along his shaft. A groan left his lips and nuzzled her hair while pulling Anna's panties with the other. She blushed and stepped out of them just before he slid a finger into her warmth. A loud moan left the girl's throat.

- "You girl's are teasing me" he panted and slid another finger into her pumping it and out faster making her go crazy.

- "Be good to her" Mariah said and worked him with her hand. He groaned and withdrew his fingers from Anna before grabbing her around her waist and kissed her lips tenderly. She smirked into the kiss and placed herself above his hard member slowly pushing him inside. She began to ride him – first slowly then faster and harder, moaning louder by the minute. Mariah bend down kissing him passionately enjoying the moans of her friend and the sight of her crush naked. Mariah pulled down her panties and was about to start to play with herself, Ray reached in and gently rubbed her clit. She moaned louder and pressed herself onto his hand wanting his touch.

- "Oh god.. I'm coming" Anna moaned out loud and leaned back thrusting herself harder onto him.

- "Me too" he panted and bucked his hips going deeper into her. A few more hard thrusts and they reached their limit making her collapse on top of him before removing herself.

- "My turn" Mariah mewled and placed herself onto his member.

- "Mariah" he groaned and placed his hands on her hips pressing himself all the way in. Lying next to them, Anna enjoyed the sight of them and pulled Ray in for another kiss as Mariah rode him harder and harder.

- "Ray" she moaned out loud as she felt her climax come closer. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room as Ray released inside of Mariah making her come right after.

A little half hour later they were lying in the double bed all three exhausted, their bodies covered.

- "This was awesome" Mariah giggled. Anna smirked and glanced over at her and then at Ray.

- "Yea" she replied.

- "You girls are amazing" Ray stated and the girls snuggled up to him.

- "So are you" Anna muttered against his skin and kissed his neck sweetly. Resting her head on his chest Mariah kissed his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. It didn't took them long time to fall asleep. Now was the only problem just, what would Lee and the rest of the White Tigers say if they found out? But the question didn't bother them at the moment. After all they had a whole night to think about it.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Ray Kon, Mariah Wong threesome. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
